Elemental Girl Battle Royale (Awesome Betterhero)
Elemental Girl Battle Royale 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description ''Eight girls, each manipulating their own element. Which element is the best? Interlude Wiz: The classical elements began with fire, water, air, and earth. 'Boomstick: And then some really dumb nerd guys added on fake elements such as wood, time, and plants. Plants are meant for throwing at your loud neighbors, not controlling as an element! ' Wiz: A vast amount of male characters in fiction then began to use these elements to fight with. '''Boomstick: But this Death Battle is focusing on the ''female ''characters that use elements to fight with. Wiz: Flame Princess, representing fire. Boomstick: Katara, representing water. Wiz: Wind Dancer, representing air. Boomstick: Terra, representing earth. Wiz: Elsa, representing ice. Boomstick: Phosphora, representing electricity. Wiz: Stella, representing light. Boomstick: And good ol' Raven, representing darkness. He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Flame Princess Wiz: Flame Princess was a misunderstood girl who was trapped inside a lantern, supervised by her evil king father. Boomstick: However, with the help of a cinnamon bun that really should have been eaten by now, she overthrew her father and became queen of the Flame Kingdom. Wiz: Flame Princess can control, generate, and become fire. She can grow into a large fire creature with a wide area of destruction. Boomstick: Destruction! Yeah! Wiz: Flame Princess can emit fire in different forms, such as beams and swords. The Scatter Fire move allows her to project four controllable bolts of fire. Boomstick: Heat Sense allows her to detect things that are fake. Like every gift card I give on Christmas. Wiz: Flame Princess can emit fire in any way. She has even emitted waves of fire. However, they can be dodged very easily. Boomstick: Looking at her feats, the Flame Sword move allowed her to cut a door into thirds. Wiz: Quadrinths. Boomstick: Looking at her feats, the Flame Sword move allowed her to cut a door into quadrinths. Wiz: When overblown with emotion, she becomes quite dangerous, capable of melting to the core, with catastrophic results. Boomstick: Flame Princess is weak to water and poison. Not like everyone else isn't weak to poison. But between you and me, I can resist poison. Wiz: Boomstick, we're analyzing elemental girls. Not you with your fantasy imagination. Boomstick: I don't have a fantasy imagination. Hey, is that a unicorn riding a pony riding a pegasus riding a unicorn? Wiz: Flame Princess can propel herself using flames to fly. She can also become several streams of fire and travel across the ground at quick speeds. Flame Princess: I'm so happy! I'm so happy to meet you, Prince. You're my Prince. Flame People: That's sweet. That's so sweet. '' ''Jake: She seems normal. Flame People: Yeah, she seems normal. Flame Princess: STOP WHISPERING! '' Flame Princess fires several bolts that turn all the flame people into Flambits. Katara Wiz: Katara is the wife of the avatar Aang, and is skilled is waterbending. She is often able to improve her skills in controlling water. '''Boomstick: The girl had been moving water since she was little, relying on ambition as her only teacher. She can wash away opponents with large waves and other constructs, like whips and droplets.' Wiz: Katara is a master waterbender. She has learned to pull water out of nowhere. Boomstick: Katara has accomplished variations of waterbending. She can control the state of water, making it colder for freezing blasts, even with the ability to control ice to freeze her foes with. Wiz: Cloud manipulation is another variation to go along with ice and snow manipulation. Boomstick: Clouds, snow. What's next, blood? Wiz: Well, actually, yes. Bloodbending is an illegal variation of waterbending that can be used to control others like puppets. Boomstick: It's awesome. How did it become illegal? Wiz: Katara saw to it herself that it was illegalized. However, it's not like these guys are fighting in the United Republic, so it should be totally legalized here, as long as there's a full moon out. Boomstick: Great. ''' Wiz: Katara can heal herself or others. She was able to heal herself when Aang accidentally burned her hands. '''Boomstick: Her offensive feats include using a wave to separate two ships, and defeating a serpent with a whirlpool. Bye bye, serpent. Wiz: She can enlarge her water constructs to different sizes, and has used them to trap Azula. The waterbender has used her sweat in the form of a knife to cut through wood. Boomstick: I would call that gross, but it reminds me of the time I was running from the cops after...nevermind. Wiz: She has lost to Pakku, but was afterward trained by him. She is a powerful waterbender. Katara: You can't knock me down! Wind Dancer Wiz: After Sofia Mantega's mother died, she was sent to live with her father. She was bound to the rule that she could not use her mutant power of aerokinesis. Boomstick: However, as you probably suspected, she did. She created a hurricane inside her father's store, obliterating everything inside it. Wiz: She was sent to prison, but was then sent to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She was assigned to a team called the New Mutants Squad under the name Wind Dancer. Boomstick: Wind Dancer can use air for flight by lifting herself off the ground. She can create blasts of wind, as well as sharp winds to cut through things. She can use air to eavesdrop by amplifying...mentally...bacon...Wiz, I'll let you have this one. Wiz: She can use air to eavesdrop by mentally directing air particles and amplifying small vibrations. Boomstick: Wind Dancer can disrupt equilibrums and control the direction of air. Wiz: She is skilled with her air manipulation. Wind Dancer: It fits. Terra Wiz: Terra was a former member of the Teen Titans, with a complicated role as a hero and villain. Boomstick: She had a relationship with Beast Boy, but had to turn on him and the rest of the Titans when Slade offered to give her control over her powers. Wiz: Slade? You mean Deathstroke? Boomstick: Oh, so that's who this guy actually is? I thought he was just some hobo off the street with a mask. Wiz: But yeah, Terra has trouble controlling her geokinesis, or earth manipulation. She would create tremors by accident. Boomstick: The more she uses her powers, the harder they are to control. ''' Wiz: She has mastery over different forms of earth, such as magma, dirt, and metal. '''Boomstick: Terra can shape her earth into constructs. A fist, for example. KAPOW! Wiz: A common technique used by Terra is earth flight, where she levitates on a piece of rock. She can tunnel through the earth and produce spikes. Terra: My name is Terra and I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command and committed crimes in his name. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One-by-one I have destroyed the Teen Titans. And with no one left to stop me I have brought an entire city to its knees. My name is Terra. I have done horrible things...and I have absolutely no regrets... '' Elsa Wiz: Like Flame Princess, Elsa was a princess before promotion to a queen. '''Boomstick: Let me guess. She overthrew her father with the help of a candy cane.' Wiz: No, her parents died. Boomstick: Because Elsa killed them with a sharply sucked candy cane. Wiz: On her coronation day, Elsa just had one problem. She had ice powers she couldn't control. Boomstick: They were so bad, she ended up starting a winter and freezing everything for miles. Wiz: She has used ice in different ways. An ice curse freezes the heart and is pretty impossible to undo. It was reversed once by magic, but another time could only be negated by true love. Trust me, there will be no true love in this Death Battle. Boomstick: Elsa can push people off cliffs with blocks of ice, and threaten them with ice spikes. Wiz: She has created snow and ice indoors. That's pretty crazy if you ask me. Boomstick: What's even crazier is her ability to animate snowmen and construct entire ice palaces in one musical sequence. This elemental girl is pretty good with her ice. Elsa: Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore. Phosphora Wiz: Lightning Flash Phosphora is a beautiful and powerful warrior that fights under Viridi. Boomstick: Phosphora has control over electricity. She can summon lightning from the sky that goes BZZZZZZZZ! BZZZZZZZZ! BZZZZZZZZ! Wiz: Maybe we should give you a few bzes to calm down. Boomstick: Bz bz. Wiz: Phosph- Boomstick: Bz bz bz. Wiz: Phosphor- Boomstick: Bz bz bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz. Wiz: Phosphora can- Boomstick: BZ! Wiz: Phosphora can pelt her opponents with multicolored bolts of electricity, as well as sending electricity across the ground. She can send large electrical orbs at her foes. Boomstick: Just to make sure her attacks pack an extra punch, she can infuse physical attacks, punches and kicks, with electricity to enhance them. By punching the ground, she can use an ultimate electric attack that goes-''' Wiz: In addition to offense, Phosphora can use electricity for transportation. She can levitate, teleport, and transform into lightning to travel at great speeds. '''Boomstick: Phosphora has a bit of manipulation over wind, capable of creating twisters and storms. Wait, what about Wind Dancer? Is this allowed? Wiz: Of course it's allowed. Phosphora has defeated Thanatos, and kept up with Pit. Boomstick: She suffers from low stamina, but makes up for it in beauty. Phosphora: Enough blabbity blab. Now let's get to the main act! Stella Wiz: Stella is a fairy, described as the daughter of the sun and the moon. Boomstick: You're the child of the sun and the moon and you're a fairy? I'd want to be an alien space ninja, but I guess that's just me. Wiz: Stella is the princess of Solaria and a founding member of the Winx Club. She wields the Ring of Solaria, which aids her in her magic through the ability to become a scepter. Boomstick: By undergoing a multitude of transformations, she can access a variety of sun-based special attacks. Full-Powered Sun Down launches a light ball at an enemy. Like a volleyball spike, but more painful. Ray of Sunlight is similar, but a beam instead of a ball. She can even burn her foes with Sun Shower. Wiz: Charmix is one of her transformations. In this state, she can use Super Sun Power for melting anything in a wide radius. Boomstick: In Enchantix mode, Stella can use light whips using Magic Rainbow. Sea of Light lets her emit waves of light all around for ultimate destruction. ''' Wiz: Harmonix is another transformation. Sun Boomerang is an attack where Stella throws an orange boomerang at the opponent. '''Boomstick: And after that is Sirenix. Sirenix Stella can use Shining Punch. Wait, does this let her do something besides throwing light everywhere? Wiz: Way to get your hopes up, but no. Punching is the way Stella throws light in this move. Boomstick: Oh, come on! Can we analyze something that's not just her using a ball or a beam? Wiz: I was just getting to that. Indeed, it should be noted that Stella has more than just offensive moves. Luminaire allows her to light up dark areas. Boomstick: Lame. Wiz: Sun Negation summons clouds that create rain? Boomstick: Lame. Wiz: What about Sirius Shield? It's defensive. Boomstick: Super lame. Wiz: Drop of Light? Boomstick: Lame. Wiz: Total E- Boomstick: Lame. Wiz: B- Boomstick: Lame. Wiz: You can call whatever you want lame, but Stella has a great amount of light attacks. Stella transforms. Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Raven Boomstick: Last in our lineup, we have Raven, the girl of darkness. Wiz: Raven has the ability to use magic for several things. She will levitate everywhere she goes, and use telekinesis. Her telekinesis has strength, able to lift almost 14 tons. Boomstick: She can project her dark energy into people for powerful attacks to the mind. Tearing apart all your thoughts, destroying your dreams, giving your nightmares nightmares. She's almost as dark as my mother on her anniversary with her ex-husband. ''' Wiz: She can enter other dimensions, and use this to teleport by entering a dimension and reappearing in another place. Using dark energy, she displays the ability to create constructs. Domes and walls give her protection from her attacks, while bolts and blades are her offensive projectiles. '''Boomstick: By saying "necronom hezberek mortix!", she can use an unpredictable dark attack with uncontrollable and wild effects. Like my mother when I try to talk to her on her anniversary with her ex-husband. Wiz: As her name might suggest, she can coat herself with a dark raven and launch herself, or simply it, at her enemies.' '''Raven can move through the time stream and enter other times. '''Boomstick: So she can travel through space, time, and dimensions. That's a solid package she's got there.' Wiz: Raven's weakness is her emotions, which she has problems controlling, and it can lead to her becoming quite destructive. Boomstick: Speaking of destructive, let's get to the fight. Raven: My mind is a battleground, whipped and ripped asunder, torn from the very fabric of reality. DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero A large forest was shown. Flame Princess flew in using fire. Katara rode on a small water wave, with the top of the wave having an ice platform for her to stand on. Wind Dancer flew in using wind. Terra arrived on a rock that she was levitating. Elsa walked into the battlefield on an ice bridge she was building. Phosphora teleported. Stella used her wings to gently descend downward toward the rest of the combatants, and Raven floated in through a portal. FIGHT! Flame Princess shot a beam of fire at Terra, who levitated her rock to block it. She climbed onto the rock and flew into the air, dropping another rock on Phosphora. After being crushed, she teleported out and up to Terra. Meanwhile, Elsa and Wind Dancer were attempting to hit each other with ice beams and razor winds, respectively. Elsa created an ice shield to block the winds, but the ice beams hit Sofia and began to freeze her. Katara ran in and attacked Elsa with a water whip, that got frozen. Katara: What? How did that happen? Katara used waterbending to turn the whip back into water, and enlarged it, attacking Elsa with it. Elsa created a large ice pillar that pushed the whip up, causing it to fall back down onto Katara. Katara jumped out of the way and dispersed the whip. Katara levitated Elsa's ice pillar over her head, and dropped it. In the background, Raven and Stella were fighting. Raven merged her soul-self with Stella in an attempt to attack. Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! '' Stella transformed into her Enchantix form. ''Stella: Sea of Light! Stella emitted waves of light from her body, blasting away Raven's soul-self and getting a grunt out of her. Behind them, Phosphora was teleporting to dodge rocks hurled by Terra's geokinetic abilities. Flame Princess shifted into her large flame form and used Scatter Fire, hitting Terra and Phosphora with two bolts each. After attacked by Sea of Light, Raven generated a darkness raven around herself and flew into FP. FP knocked Raven downwards and shot her with a beam. Raven created a shield, but it was broken and Raven was hit. Elsa prevented the ice pillar from hitting her by pushing it up with snow. The ice pillar and snow disappeared. Katara: So you can bend ice and snow? Watch this! Katara stuck out both her hands, and two small waves came to her sides, merging into a big wave of cold water that started a transformation into ice. Elsa stopped the ice from reaching her. Both girls held the ice in place. Elsa was eventually able to turn the ice back, ramming Katara with it. Katara healed herself a bit before Terra and Phosphora landed near her. Phosphora got up and fired a bolt at Katara, and Katara tried to block it with a water shield, but the bolt traveled through the water and shocked Katara. Phosphora: You can't stop electricity with water! Silly! Phosphora generated three large balls of lightning and launched them all. Katara created an ice shield. The electricity broke the top of the ice shield and knocked it over. Katara bended the shield and shot it at Phosphora. Phosphora teleported to dodge it, and the shield progressed toward Elsa. Terra accidentally generated an earthquake, causing her, Elsa, and Katara to fall, and the ground beneath Elsa to open up. Elsa: Woah woah! Elsa fell into the crack. The sharp bottom of the ice shield landed in the crack, piercing through her. KO! Stella flew in to Terra. Stella: Sun Energy Discharge! Stella created a ball of light and launched it at Terra. Terra blocked it with a boulder. Uncontrollably, several boulders began to rise up, hitting Terra, Stella, Katara, Wind Dancer, and Phosphora. Wind Dancer woke up. Wind Dancer: What's going on here? Wind Dancer felt her heart, which was very cold. She flew upwards, and started a hurricane. The hurricane launched a boulder at Terra. She attempted to control it, but she could not. The boulder crushed her into the ground. Wind Dancer ended the hurricane, and Stella and Katara were sent flying towards Flame Princess and Raven. Raven: Necronom hezberek mortix! Dark energy surged out of Raven and made its way to Katara. Flame Princess, back in her smaller form, shot three waves at Stella. Stella: Sun Negation! Stella summoned clouds that rained, trying to use the rain to put out Flame Princess and her attacks. However, Katara used waterbending to move the clouds away, Stella, shocked, was hit by the flame waves and knocked to the ground. Raven's attack flew away with great speed. Raven: Huh? No! The attack latched onto Terra. Terra: Aaaah! Terra was consumed by the darkness. KO! Wind Dancer fired wind blasts and sharp winds at Phosphora. Phosphora countered by electrifying herself, flying past the blasts, and ramming into Sofia. Phosphora created a twister. Wind Dancer: You have control over wind? Phosphora: Do you have a problem with that? Because I definitely don't! Wind Dancer generated her second hurricane. Phosphora continued her attack with beams of lightning. Phosphora's attacks, in combination with Elsa's curse, overwhelmed Wind Dancer, who began to cry. Wind Dancer: No! KO! Phosphora teleported to Katara, Raven, Flame Princess, and Stella. Stella: Join the party. Katara created a water pillar around Phosphora and froze her with it. Raven used telekinesis on a tree and hurled it at Stella. Stella flew over the tree and went through another transformation. Stella: Believix! Raven levitated two smaller trees at Stella. Stella: Sirius Shield! Stella blocked the trees. Stella: Sun Storm! Stella created a bright light and threw it at Raven. Flame Princess traveled as a stream of fire under Katara, knocking her backward. She emerged from the ground and used Flame Sword to attack. Katara used a water whip to restrain Flame Princess, and fired several water droplets. Flame Princess became a fire stream once again, slipping through the loop and under the droplets. Raven was hit by the Sun Storm, and became angry, with her eyes glowing red. Stella: Sun Storm! Katara levitated Phosphora's ice block and hit Raven with it. The Sun Storm also hit Raven. Raven: Argh! As separation, Raven used telekinesis to grab Katara and pull her through the time stream, to one night where there was a full moon. Stella flew onto Raven and was able to travel with them. Raven: Why did you follow me?!? Raven fired blades at Stella and Katara. Stella: Double Eclipse! Stella created a yellow shield. Katara: There's a full moon out. Katara used bloodbending to take control of Stella with Double Eclipse still up, moving her in front of her. Stella: What's happening to me? Double Eclipse shielded both Katara and Stella from the blades. It then disappeared. Katara launched Stella at Raven, but Raven created a shield to block her. Raven: Necronom hezberek mortix! The attack surged out of Raven and moved to Stella, but it quickly went to Katara and grabbed her. Raven teleported to Katara and attacked her mind. Stella went through another transformation. Stella: Bloomix! This should purify you! Ray of Pure Light! Raven's attacks were too much for Katara, and she died. KO! Stella fired a blast of light around her, coming to Raven and purifying her. Raven glowed in white light. Stella: Are you purified? White Raven: Yes. Yes I am. White Raven used her telekinesis to crush Stella into the ground. KO! White Raven moved back through the time stream to the present. Flame Princess was in her large flame form, next to a dead Phosphora. KO! White Raven: Let's end this once and for all. White Raven fired a beam of light. Flame Princess countered with a beam of fire. White Raven's beam was stronger. It made its way to Flame Princess and destroyed her. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: That was amazing! Though what happened to Raven at the end? Wiz: That was White Raven. White Raven is a transformation that combines her emotions into one form. White Raven is purified, and that was what happened when Stella used Ray of Pure Light. It purified Raven, transforming her. Boomstick: A lot of elements in this battle countered each other. Water countered fire, fire countered ice, light countered darkness. However, Raven's darkness was too strong, and she has not really shown a weakness to light. Wiz: Elsa had strong ice powers, but Katara also had ice powers, as well as more. Boomstick: Terra did not have any resistance to Raven's attack. Wiz: Likewise, Wind Dancer did not have any resistance to Elsa's curse. Phosphora also had her powers as well as more. Boomstick: Katara has never dealt with a being any Raven's darkness capabilities. Wiz: White Raven's power was amplified and able to defeat Stella with ease. Boomstick: Flame Princess' flames have been shown to melt an entire kingdom of ice, so melting a frozen Phosphora was a piece of cake. I like cake. Wiz: Flame Princess has never fought any being equal to White Raven. So she died. The winner is Raven. Trivia *As of this episode, Awesome Betterhero has done more female battles than male battles. *This is Awesome Betterhero's first battle royale. *Flame Princess was the only combatant to not have any lines in the battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015